Here
by secretwishes527
Summary: Cloud believed, though hesitantly, that Sephiroth, both the cruel, cold one and the warm, cherishing one loved him too.


_Wrong place, wrong time_, Cloud thought as he lay under Sephiroth. _If I hadn't been there, all this never would have happened._

Sephiroth continued thrusting over Cloud, watching the pretty face beneath contort with pleasure. When he finally came, shooting deep inside Cloud, Sephiroth yanked harshly on Cloud's cock until he spasmed too.

Sephiroth collapsed over Cloud, panting and letting Cloud bear his weight. "Say it, slave," he hissed into Cloud's ear.

Cloud stubbornly clamped his lips shut, even as tremors ran through his body. Sephiroth grinned, cherishing this moment as he did every one of Cloud's disobedience. He bit down suddenly on Cloud's ear, applying pressure until he heard a whimper.

"Please," Cloud whispered, eyes clenched closed.

"Please, what?" Sephiroth mumbled through his mouthful.

"Please…Master."

With a proud smile, Sephiroth released the ear, now blood red, and rolled off of Cloud. "What else?"

Cloud's hands fisted into the chains tying him to the bed. "Thank you, Master," he said quietly.

He was rewarded with a fierce kiss that left him breathless. Dazed, he watched through sleepy eyes as Sephiroth unlocked him from the bedposts, allowing him to curl into an exhausted ball.

Sephiroth chuckled as he watched his slave. It has been a hard night for him, having to attend the formal dinner and having Sephiroth ravish him. He carefully picked Cloud up and tucked him under the covers before crawling in after. "Come here," he said gently, tenting the blankets with his arm.

Cloud mumbled, already half asleep. He quickly wiggled until he was pressed against Sephiroth, head tucked under his chin. "Master…" he mumbled.

Sephiroth woke first, as he always did. The sun had barely begun rising, but Sephiroth's strict internal clock made sure he was up at the crack of dawn every day. He propped himself on an elbow and watched Cloud sleep.

The pretty face, framed by soft golden locks, was peaceful and tear-free in sleep. So unlike during the day. The boy had been captured almost one full year ago, trying to steal a ShinRa helicopter. He had almost gotten away, too, but it just so happened that Sephiroth was the passenger to board. He made short work of Cloud, dragging him from the cockpit and handcuffing him.

As Cloud kneeled before him, bleeding from a cut on the lip, Sephiroth was taken by his rare beauty. Obviously male, but so delicate.

His request for the boy was immediately granted by the President. As long as the General was happy, the President could sleep soundly that night.

One year of training. Cloud was wild at first, taking almost two months to even begin to break. But after seeing true submission in Cloud's eyes, Sephiroth was surprised to find that it did not satisfy him. He wanted, he needed, more.

He found that it wasn't the forced obedience but the willing obedience that gave him pleasure. He wanted Cloud to come to him without pressure. He wanted Cloud to need him. He wanted Cloud to want to submit. And he quickly learned that Cloud thrived on affection.

Now, one year later, he could use Cloud's body better than his own. He could orchestrate Cloud's cries between pain and pleasure, conducting him. But most importantly, he kept Cloud trusting.

Cloud stirred, the intense gaze having disturbed whatever dreams he was having. Cloud opened his eyes to see the familiar site of Sephiroth's chest. He then cautiously followed it up, until he met Sephiroth's piercing green eyes. "Master," he murmured, dropping his eyes again.

Sephiroth acknowledge by stroking a hand through Cloud's hair. "Get up," he ordered, not unkindly.

Cloud slowly obeyed, groaning as a sharp pain flared along his lower back. His other sore muscles paled in comparison to the flashes of pain in his spine as he eased himself to the floor. Silently, he followed Sephiroth into the bathroom, where he helped Sephiroth wash.

Later, perched on the bed drying Sephiroth's long silver hair, Cloud let his eyes roam behind Sephiroth's back. Although the room was finely decorated, not lacking in any luxury, Cloud's eyes could only remain on his Master.

Cloud watched the silky hair slip through his fingers, ticklish and cool. He had come to Sephiroth about a year ago, and in that year, his life had been turned upside down.

Sephiroth abused him, both physically and mentally, until Cloud was forced to relinquish his pride and his sense of self. The pain drummed into him obedience and servitude, until he almost lost himself within his mind.

But for some reason, Sephiroth relented in the constant torture and gently coaxed him back. Cloud returned to reality to find that Sephiroth had changed. Instead of unending pain and mindless commands, Sephiroth issued a bit of humanity. Just this bit of kindness unwound Cloud more than anything he had gone through yet.

Cloud thrived for those kind words, those gentle touches. He let his own desires slip away, to make room for Sephiroth's. A smile was the ultimate pleasure.

And slowly, as Cloud lived on this careful rationing of praise, he fell in love. He hated how Sephiroth hurt him, hated how he cried and pleaded for him to stop. He hated how Sephiroth knew his body so thoroughly, hated how he responded in pleasure-filled cries. But he loved Sephiroth—the man that only he knew.

After being taken into public with his Master, Cloud realized that the first Sephiroth, the one that pounded obedience into his soul, was the one the world saw, and the second Sephiroth, the one that he loved, was one that only he could see.

The second Sephiroth bestowed kisses. The second Sephiroth watched him with intense eyes, memorizing every precious movement of Cloud's. And Cloud believed, though hesitantly, that Sephiroth, both the cruel and cold one and the warm and cherishing one loved him too.

In front of him, Sephiroth suddenly twisted and caught Cloud's wrist to pull him into his arms. He crushed Cloud's lips, enveloping them with his own as his tongue sought after Cloud's, feeding Cloud his sudden bout of passion.

_If I hadn't been there, none of this would have happened_, Cloud dimly thought in the back of his mind. _But I'm glad I was so I could be here._


End file.
